Alzack Connell
For Alzack's Edolas counterpart see Alzack (Edolas) Alzack Connell is a western Wizard. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. Appearance A man from the western country, Alzack dresses similar to what a cowboy would look like, minus the hat. He has long, black hair(which appears to be short in Anime Version until the Fighting Festival arc)which covers the right side of his face. He usually wears a cape over his shoulder, and covers most of his upper body. On the left side of his jean, there's a knee guard, and his guns are fastened by a belt. Personality Alzack is very shy, and has a crush on fellow guild member, Bisca Mulan. Alzack shows his devotion to Bisca during the Fantasia arc, involving Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar. When she is turned to stone along with the other girls of Fairy Tail, Alzack is willing to do anything to save her, even if that means defeating his fellow guild-members to do it. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Alzack was seen amongst the crowd when Fairy Tail invaded Phantom Lord and defeated many Mages with his Guns Magic by shocking them with Spark shots. He and Bisca were also the ones who took Makarov to Porlyusica for treatment before being scared away by her. Alzack also took part in the battle against Master Jose Porla's shade ghosts using a powerful bullet that flashed a bright light, destroying many shade ghosts and then afterwards describing Fairy Law while celebrating victory. Fighting Festival arc Alzack attends the Miss Fairy Tail show and comments that Bisca was cute when she did her performance. Later on, when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen, Alzack, determined, was forced to participate in Laxus's game to save her. That led to him becoming forced to fight Jet and Droy when they got caught in one of Freed Justine's enchantments, ruling that only the strongest may leave, Alzack defeats them both, in order to continue on to save Bisca. He continued on through the whole battle till he was the last one left outside of Fairy Tail but in the enchantment surrounding the town however, when he later encounters Freed, he falls victim to one of his enchantments, which drains him of oxygen after he used Magic. Alzack is later seen recovering and watching Bisca perform from the crowds during the Fantasia Parade. Edolas arc As Team Natsu returns from fighting the Oración Seis, Alzack watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Bisca. He then wonders how he can get close to Bisca like they did to each-other. He and other members of Fairy Tail were locked in a giant Lacrima crystal and would've become a source of Magical power for the people of Edolas, but he was returned to Earthland and human form by Mystogan as was everyone else. S-Class Trial arc Alzack tries to take on numerous jobs, just like several other guild members because the annual S-class trial will soon take place and he wants to earn enough recognition. The next day he witnesses the master make his announcement and selection of candidates. He did not hear his name get called and was upset that he couldn't make it again this year but Bisca comforts him by saying that there was always next year. Magic and Abilities Alzack_tormado_shoot.jpg|Guns Magic: Tornado Shot Spark_Shoot.jpg|Guns Magic: Spark Shot Mad_Shot.jpg|Guns Magic: Mud Shot Sunlight_Shot.jpg|Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot Big_Bazooka.jpg|Guns Magic: Blast Bullet *'Guns Magic': Alzack possesses Guns Magic. As the name implies, he loads his gun and fires Magic bullets which never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to bullets with special abilities. :*'Guns Magic: Tornado Shot' (銃弾魔法 台風弾 Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto): Alzack uses both of his guns, shooting two wind bullets at the opponent simultaneously. :*'Guns Magic: Spark Shot': Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground from being electrically shocked. (Anime only) :*'Guns Magic: Mud Shot': He shoots a single bullet from his gun which explodes into high-pressured mud. (Anime only) :*'Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot': He fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. (Anime Only) :*'Guns Magic: Blast Bullet': He fires multiple fire bullets. (Anime only) Appearances in Other Media Alzack appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Relationship Bisca Mulan Alzack has a huge crush on Bisca Mulan but he can't bring himself to confess. Loke Alzack told Loke about his crush on Bisca, and Loke jokingly implied that if Alzack doesn't confess then he would. Alzack now sees Loke as his rival, but since Loke is Leo the Lion and Lucy's key, he doesn't interfere. Trivia *As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Alzack and Bisca like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Alzack is the warmth of the companion. Wishes to build a house in the north in the future. Said, "I think that I have a good relationship with Bisca" when asked about good relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job ever taken is participating in a spicy-food competition. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members